Narcolepsia
by Mitsukuri.Ryoko
Summary: Había un motivo por el que odiaba la primavera. Sin embargo, tras ese incidente, no sabía si odiarla más, o considerar la opción de quererla. AU tipo Gakuen.


**Título: **Narcolepsia.

**Palabras: **1874

**Summary: **Había un motivo por el que odiaba la primavera. Sin embargo, tras ese incidente, no sabía si odiarla más, o considerar la opción de quererla. AU tipo Gakuen.

**Notas: **Ligero RusAme. Misma trama que "Insomnia", sólo que ahora es desde la perspectiva del americano. Hum... ¿un par de malas palabras? Creo que sería todo…

**Disclaimer: **Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, no hago esto con fines de lucro, etc., etc., etc. Ustedes saben cómo sigue.

* * *

Sólo había una cosa que odiaba de la primavera, y era el regreso de sus odiadas alergias. No era para nada divertido el andar por el liceo con los bolsillos llenos de pañuelos de papel— los limpios en el izquierdo, los usados en el derecho— y con la nariz roja de tanto sonarse. Los primeros días en que comenzaban a notarse los síntomas, el americano los sobrellevaba con normalidad, sonriendo más de lo usual y tratando de mantener la cabeza en alto para reducir al máximo el uso de papel. Comenzaba a llevar lentes oscuros superpuestos sobre sus habituales ópticos, fingiendo ser una estrella de cine cuando en verdad sólo quería ocultar el lagrimeo y la hinchazón de sus ojos. Sin embargo, más temprano que tarde, llegaba el punto en que se declaraba derrotado ante la alergia, aceptando la ayuda de sus, también odiados, antihistamínicos. Entonces los síntomas disminuían, resultando más tolerables y menos problemáticos.

Aunque siempre quedaban los efectos secundarios de la medicación.

— Hey, Alfred— susurraba Matthew, remeciendo el brazo que le servía de almohada en esos momentos— Despiértate, la profesora viene hacia acá.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo-?—alcanzó a gritar, pillado por sorpresa, antes que Matthew le cubriera la boca para hacerle callar. Mordaza que no duró mucho, debido al rastro de saliva aún húmedo que tuvo la desgracia de tocar.

— ¡Al, no grites! Y… límpiate la boca, por favor.

— Oh.

El nombrado se desperezó un poco, frotándose los ojos y limpiándose con la manga de su chaleco los residuos de baba. Ah, esa sí que había sido una buena siesta. Ojalá hubiera durado un poco más. Pero claro, tenían que despertarle. Ahora la luz le estaba molestando en los ojos mientras se esforzaba por leer el pizarrón y al menos recordar de qué iba la clase. Sin embargo, con cada segundo que pasaba, esa somnolencia volvía a apoderarse de él, junto a una inesperada molestia… hacia su hermano.

— ¿Por qué me despertaste?— acabó por preguntar en un cuchicheo enfadado.

— Porque la profesora venía hacia acá. Te lo dije, ¿no me escuchaste?

Pues no, no lo había hecho. Y si lo hizo, bueno, pues lo había olvidado. Qué molesto. Bostezó, abriendo tanto la boca que parecía como si hubiese querido tragarse a alguien. Matthew sólo le dirigió una mirada reprobatoria, negando con la cabeza. Alfred, en tanto, abrió el libro, lo colocó de pie frente a sí y se acomodó en el mesón para seguir durmiendo.

* * *

Si no hubiese sido por su hermano, probablemente Alfred se habría quedado encerrado en el salón al término de cada clase, durmiendo como si fuera época de hibernación. Sin embargo, Matthew no era una mala persona; y, por mucho que le causara molestias, se encargaba de levantarlo y sacarlo de la sala aun fuera en calidad de zombie. Como si fuera poco, también se preocupaba que los maestros no se enteraran de la magnífica siesta que su hermano se estaba dando a costa de sus aburridos discursos, acomodándolo mejor cuando empezaba a roncar, ocultándolo tras las guías o los libros cuando se acercaban y hasta contestando por él cuando le dirigían la palabra. Y era extraño, porque, cuando hablaba por Alfred, la gente le miraba distinto, sin notar quién era realmente y creyéndose su imitación barata de estadounidense ruidoso.

Sin embargo, era agotador estar al pendiente de su hermano y además aparentar ser él ante los profesores. Por eso, y pensando en una forma para mantener consciente a su hermano, decidió salir del liceo a la hora de almuerzo y llevarlo al primer local de comida rápida que encontraron. Al parecer, el olor de las hamburguesas tuvo el poder de espabilarlo un poco, consiguiendo sentarse por su cuenta sin dejar caer la cabeza sobre el mesón… incluso tomó la hamburguesa con las dos manos y le dio un buen mordisco en vez de usarla como almohada. Matthew sonrió al ver cómo los ánimos parecían haberle vuelto al cuerpo, mientras hacía comentarios tontos y se limpiaba las manchas de aderezos que esa forma tan bruta de comer le dejaba en la cara y la ropa. Valió la pena, incluso cuando tuvieron que correr para alcanzar a llegar a las clases de la tarde.

* * *

Aunque se encontraba mejor que en la mañana, Alfred no pudo evitar dar una cabezada tras treinta minutos de lo que fuera que estuviera diciendo la profesora. La culpa la tenían las cortinas cerradas, las luces apagadas y el powerpoint lleno de texto sobre fondo celeste que se proyectaba enfrente suyo, aunque tampoco es como si la somnífera voz con que explicaba la materia estuviese colaborando demasiado con el estado de vigilia. Él quería aprender, de verdad que sí, ¡pero es que se lo estaba haciendo imposible! Esa señora no podía pretender que se quedara escuchándola como si estuviese contando la historia más interesante del mundo, y mucho menos cuando la segunda dosis de antihistamínicos comenzaba a hacer sentir sus efectos secundarios. Remeció un poco el brazo de su hermano, indicándole que le despertara cuando fueran a encender las luces, y se colocó en una posición más cómoda para dormir. Matthew sólo pudo suspirar y rogar para que la primavera terminara pronto ese año.

* * *

El timbre que marcaba el fin de la jornada escolar nunca había resonado tan hermosamente para los oídos de Alfred, quien lo recibió como una bendición celestial. Levantó sus manos al cielo— quién sabe si dando gracias por la libertad o simplemente estirando los músculos — y rió brevemente, abrazando a su hermano y recargando su peso contra él. Matthew se quejó, provocando más risas en su gemelo, quien no se apartó a pesar de sus intentos por sacárselo de arriba suyo. Resignado, comenzó a caminar, tragándose sus reclamos por cómo apenas le ayudaba a avanzar, dejando que sus pies se arrastraran de esa forma. Salieron del edificio a paso lento, luchando por mantener el equilibrio y no caerse al suelo ante el primer paso en falso que dieran. Alfred estaba a punto de quedarse dormido otra vez, cuando un trozo de tela claro, más conocido de lo que quisiera admitir, cruzó su campo de visión. Parpadeó un par de veces, tratando de quitarse el sueño de encima, y lo siguió con la mirada. El ruso cruzaba la calle con un aire distraído poco usual en él. En un momento se quedó quieto, como pensando, lo que disparó alguna clase de señal en la cabeza del chico. Se levantó y fue directo hacia donde estaba el de la bufanda, causando la extrañeza de Matthew, quien sin embargo se abstuvo de preguntar.

Alfred inicialmente tenía planeado molestarlo un poco, algo así como preguntarle si era una tonta costumbre rusa esa de quedarse parado en mitad de la calle, aunque no podía negar que le ponía nervioso semejante acto. Tal vez con una broma tan sosa lo único que quería era hacer que se moviera. Quién sabe. Entonces, el ruso dio un paso más hacia adelante… los ojos del americano captaron el peligro que se acercaba por la izquierda, y la reacción fue rápida.

Había rodeado el cuerpo de Iván y tirado de él justo antes que ese auto le atropellara con toda la velocidad que llevaba.

— ¡Maldición, fíjate por dónde andas, ruso estúpido! ¿Acaso pretendes matarte?

Aquella exclamación había salido de sus labios sin apenas pensarla. No supo si fue la adrenalina del momento o los bocinazos que el enfadado chofer le había dedicado a Iván, pero el sopor de antes se había ido, dejándole todo agitado y con el corazón a mil. No era capaz de razonar con claridad; había actuado por puro impulso, y ahora se encontraba abrazado a su mayor "enemigo". Le soltó, pero éste no reaccionó en forma alguna. Parecía seguir en una especie de shock o algo así. Alfred se aclaró la voz, buscando alguna excusa para su accionar.

— Hey, ¿me estás escuchando? Es de mala educación dejar hablando solo a tu salvador.

El ruso se incorporó por fin, volviéndose con lentitud hacia él. Había adoptado una posición de regaño, con las manos en la cintura y la expresión enojada, pero se le desvaneció apenas notó el estado del de ojos lilas. Esa palidez era mayor a la usual en él, dándole un aspecto enfermizo que las oscuras ojeras no hacían más que aumentar. Daba la impresión de estar más cerca de la muerte que de la vida. Una nueva pregunta asomó a sus labios, casi con terror.

— ¿Pero a ti qué rayos te pasó?

El aludido rió brevemente, escondiendo su boca tras la bufanda. El norteamericano se enojó otra vez. ¿Cómo podía reírse estando como estaba? ¿Es que era tan gracioso? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que estaba preocupado de verdad? Frunció el ceño e infló las mejillas, haciendo un puchero de molestia. Además que acababa de mostrarse de esa forma tan vulnerable ante su rival, al final resultaba que no servía de nada. _"Última vez que me preocupo por ti, entonces"_ pensó. Iba a decírselo, gritarle un "¡Vete a la mierda!" e irse, pero el ruso fue más rápido. Tal vez porque no lo pensó.

Acababa de pasarle los brazos por encima de los hombros, recargando la mayor parte de su peso contra el cuerpo de Alfred.

— Así que era eso— susurró Iván, volviéndose a reír.

_"¿Eso? ¿A qué te refieres? ¿De qué estás hablando, Iván?" _No entendía, no sabía qué era lo que pasaba por la mente del ruso. Confundido, intentó retroceder, pero ese cuerpo se movió junto con él, desestabilizándolos. Iván alzó el rostro, consiguiendo robarle un ligero roce de labios, sencillo y sin mayores pretensiones. Luego, dejó que su cabeza reposara junto al cuello del estadounidense.

La cabeza de Alfred estaba hecha un lío en ese preciso instante. Se sonrojó con violencia, para después luchar contra esa estúpida vergüenza que le había inundado. ¿Qué demonios significaba ese maldito beso? No se parecía a nada que el ruso hubiera hecho antes. De hecho, no parecía él. Esa sonrisa no era cínica ni fingida, esos ojos se habían cerrado con una expresión de absoluta paz en ellos. En serio, ¡que alguien le explicara lo que estaba sucediendo! Estaba en medio de la calle, sosteniendo a un tipo enorme que estaba a punto de caer al suelo, había sido besado— contra su voluntad, por supuesto que había sido así— y ahora el culpable del caos en su cabeza estaba durmiendo como si él fuera su almohada favorita. Un momento…

— Oye, ¡no te quedes dormido aquí! ¡Para tu información, seguimos parados en la calle! ¡Hey, Iván! ¡Al menos espérate a que lleguemos a una banca!— decía el norteamericano, tratando de despertarlo y quitárselo de encima.

Pero Iván sólo ensanchó su sonrisa y se acomodó mejor contra él. Bueno, ahora sabía cómo se sentía Matthew cuando él le obligaba poco menos que a cargarle porque se sentía cansado. Y, al igual que su hermano, tuvo que arreglárselas para caminar sin tropezar ni soltar el peso muerto en que se había convertido el ruso, avanzando hacia el único asiento que quedaba disponible.

No dejaría caer a Iván, porque él era el héroe y porque la gente les estaba mirando. Estaba decidido a negar cualquier otro motivo por el cual él pudiera estar sosteniendo ese cuerpo con tanta fuerza contra sí.

* * *

Ya, ya sé que la narcolepsia es algo mucho más serio que simplemente andar quedándose dormido por culpa de unos antihistamínicos (de hecho, es parte del temario de mi prueba de Fisiología). Pero me hacía ilusión usar la palabra, para qué lo voy a negar. Y bueno. Este fic va para esas personas que se quedaron con ganas de un poquito más en el fic Insomnia (¡lamento que sea sólo un poquito más!) Alfred me ha quedado un poco tsundere xDDDD

Sin mucho más que agregar, me despido~ ¡Sean felices! Ahora me voy, que tengo prueba el lunes, el martes y el miércoles, además de dos trabajos escritos en grupo para el martes y una presentación oral el viernes...

Ja ne!


End file.
